Duster
Shawn Duster is an Canadian professional wrestler currently employed at both TcW and ETW. He is well known for his several successful runs as world champion and his involvement in the infamous stable, The Pleasant Valley Rejects Early life Shawn Duster was born in Surrey, BC, Canada to a working class couple that could barely support themselves, let alone a child. His father was a hopeless drunk, and at the age of five, Shawn was taken away from his abusive dad and put into an orphanage. He was miserable there and had few people to associate himself with. It was this age that he began watching wrestling for the first time. He was enthralled by their ability both in the ring and telling a story, and wrestling became a large part of life. Five o Clock was Bugs Bunny and Road Runner, Six was Calgary Stampede Wrestling. Shawn often fought with his teachers, who were mostly nuns, and ran away from the orphanage after being punished yet again for 'Discipline Problems.' Shawn was thirteen After hitchhiking east, he decided he wanted to join the Canadian National Wrestling Association (the new version of Calgary Stampede Wrestling), and work there until he was old enough to wrestle. He would sweep the stadium, set up the ring, and clean the locker rooms, while sleeping in the General Manager’s basement (The General Manager and his wife cared for Shawn, and he still to this day considers them his parents). It was there that he truly fell in love with the business and learned all the tricks of the trade. All the wrestlers began taking him under his wing, and honing his skills to become a wrestler. At seventeen, he lied about his age and entered into the Hart Brother's Wrestling Camp. After six grueling weeks, he graduated at the top of his class, despite being nearly expelled for attitude problems. Now, as the product of a dungeon, and still technically under age, Shawn started wrestling around Canada under various names. He gained notable fame for a few intense feuds, and caught the attention of several booking agents. He began wrestling in the United States, Europe, Mexico and Japan under his real name, Duster, and for the first time he really felt on top of the world. He met many close friends during his travels, including, a young up and comer who went by the name of Firecracker. However, it was a one time booking in Florida Championship Wrestling that he met a young wrestler by the name of Maddox, and the two’s rivalry elevated both stars to another level. The two were offered contracts to the renegade promotion Total Carnage Wrestling, which they readily signed. Total Carnage Wrestling At the Age of 22, Shawn was called up to his first match in TcW against another debutant named Ricky, where he was dubbed “The Wayward Son of TcW.”. The two went all out and Duster was able to score his first professional victory. But it was short lived. A fellow wrestler by the name of Michael Wright, who has well known in TcW, began hounding Duster, doing almost anything he could to make his life horrible. On top of that, in a hardcore match, Ricky gave Duster his first loss. Despite this the two became close friends, and together created a stable with Maddox that they dubbed “The Pleasant Valley Rejects (PVR).” Duster had his first major PPV exposure at “World’s Collide” A PPV joint hosted by TcW and its companion show, TPW. He was in the opening contest against a man known as The Heel of Heels, DDanger, a TPW wrestler. Although Duster lost the match, he walked away with valuable experience, since DDanger was considered by many to be one of the best of all time. He followed this up by winning the TcW Cruiserweight Championship from Spaz in controversial fashion, due to the events following the match. With a new title around his waist, and a group of the finest young talent around backing him up, Duster was ready for anything. His long time adversary Michael Wright began in a heated feud with the Rejects, and even formed his own stable, known as The “Future of Wrestling (FOW).” A young up–and-comer named Alex (aka Firecracker) joined TcW at this point, and Duster knew him as an old friend from the independent days. The two had a heated match to see if Alex would be number one contender for Duster’s title. Duster had the match won until FOW came down to ringside and attacked him. It was announced that Alex had joined with FOW after being passed over by PVR, and with the help of his stable, Firecracker won the match and became the number one contender. Before his title defence, Duster was put in a match against the other FOW member, Xavier. It was in this match the Duster was dubbed “The Smooth Criminal” for his actions both in the ring and backstage. After the brutal hardcore confrontation, Duster prevailed, and was ready to defend his title. At TcW’s next Pay Per View, he defended his title against former friend Alex in his adversary’s specialty, a Ladder Match. The two had a legendary battle that became the longest match in TcW’s history. Duster retained his title, and convinced Firecracker to leave FOW, which soon after collapsed, and Wright left TcW. Soon after, Duster defended his title again at another PPV against Prodigy, a former world champion who was considered TcW’s greatest wrestler. It was declared to be a Burning Man match by the General Manager, Rex, and he took great pleasure in seeing these two men try and set each other on fire. Once again Duster came out with a victory, defending his title successfully. It was also at this time that he won the TcW Tag Team Championship with Alex. Now he felt like he was king of the world, completely unstoppable. Oh how wrong he was His fellow Rejects, Maddox and Ricky, entered into a rivalry for Maddox’s TcW World Title. Duster desperately tried to make sure they remained friends, but to no avail. They began tearing at each other’s throats, and soon enough, they were put in a match for the world title in a brutal “Death Match” Duster was made special enforcer, so that the two wouldn’t actually kill each other. He did everything he could, but in the end, Ricky put Maddox out of action, possibly permanently, and won the title. Duster had lost a friend. And now he was about to lose his job TcW announced it would close its doors, as Rex had lost his promotion to a media mogul named Mr. McMad. Duster was furious, and embarked on a plan of revenge to make McMad pay for ending TcW. Duster attacked McMad every step of the way, causing the GM to resort to desperate measures. He tricked Ricky into assaulting Duster by stealing Ricky’s pills. In the end though, it was Ricky that had been tricking McMad, as Ricky was facing Duster and Alex for all the gold in TCW. Duster discovered that Ricky had kidnapped the old CNWA General Manager and his wife, threatening to kill them to get into Duster’s head. Chaos ensued, and Duster was arrested for his erratic behavior. He broke out of holding and hunted down Ricky. After relentlessly attacking his former stable-mate, he learned that only McMad knew where the hostages were being held. This, of course, was Ricky’s lie. McMad told Duster that Ricky had been the mastermind all along, and McMad had no idea where anyone was. He also told Duster that if he harmed McMad in anyway, he would be thrown out of the PPV match, meaning he couldn’t rescue his family, and he couldn’t win the World Title. Duster couldn’t hold in his anger, and after McMad told him his family was in hell, Duster super kicked the GM. Luckily for Duster, Rex returned, allowing Duster back into the match at TcW’s Blood Pours. And then, following the most intense, brutal and emotional match of the young man's life, Shawn Duster achieved his dream of becoming a World Champion, his name forever immortalized as one of the all-time greats. He broke down crying that night, as his life was complete. Whatever happened from there, he would always know, always, that this poor little boy from humble origins had a reached higher than any other man, and arrived at greatness. TcW World Heavyweight Champion Shawn Duster had become the new TcW World Heavyweight Champion, and was heralded as the one to lead TcW into the next generation. Total Carnage Wrestling had found new management, and continued business under the hand of a controversial holy man, Reverend Peters McPheelie. The Rev took an instant disliking to Duster, as he had heard of his disdain for management. Nevertheless, Duster was busy celebrating his achievements, and could always be found at the local party, enjoying the life of a champion. It was through Alex Firecracker that Duster met Jessica Mathers, a fan of Dusters. The two hit it off immediately, and began dating However, one unfortunate Halloween, tragedy struck in the form of a colossal wrestler named Hell Fire. Hell Fire was one of many gunning for Duster’s world title, and decided to take matters into his own hands when he brutally assaulted Duster with his trademarked mace. Duster took the monster face on, allowing Jessica to escape. Duster however, was severely wounded that night After a stay in the hospital, Duster was given a prescription for painkillers, which he soon became addicted to. After a bit of revenge on the Hellacious One, Duster admitted to Alex that he was worried about “burning out.” His abuse of the pills he was given was only the beginning of his downfall. One TcW event Duster by chance ran into one of his oldest friends, Maddox. The “Messiah” had returned to wrestling, and the two embraced on the site of each other. It was through Maddox, however, that Duster was treated to his first exposure to illegal drugs. The Wayward Son continued on a downward spiral as he soon became heavily addicted to pills, marijuana, and later even harder drugs. Hell Fire became number one contender to Duster’s title, and the two would fight in a Blood of Christ Match at Guts n’ Glory. Duster’s behavior became erratic and he began ignoring his job, friends and girlfriend. Things grew worse as Maddox lead him down a life of drugs and debauchery. Duster began cheating on Jessica, and it led to a fight between Shawn and Alex. The day of his title defence, Duster arrived at the arena late for his match, full of anti-depressants, and high as a kite. Hell Fire began dominating the match, and it looked like Duster would lose his world title. At the last moment, Duster was revived by a mysterious voice that encouraged him to fight on. After a heart pounding final few minutes, Duster retained his title and beat his demons. He had become the most successful Champion in TcW history, and won back his life. With the support of his friends, he beat Hell Fire and the addiction... he beat his addictions. He was happy again at last. ETW and the return of The PVR The happiness didn’t last long. The very next night on TcW Nrage, The Reverend finally capitalized on his hated of Shawn Duster by stripping him of his world title. The reason was that a former drug user such as him could not be trusted to be the champion. When Duster claimed he would never hand over the title, Alex Firecracker showed his true colors by snatching the belt out of his “friend’s” hands and was declared the new World Champion. Together, Alex and The Rev explained their evil plan, leaving Duster in the cold. He had lost his beloved Championship, without ever having been beaten for it. Things were again turning for the worst in Duster’s life The Wayward Son went into a violent spiral, attacking all those that stood in his way. Finding no other option, Duster sought out his former stable, intent on reforming The Rejects. Finding Maddox in a drug club down in Florida and Ricky in an insane asylum in Alaska, he convinced both of them to return to exact vengeance on The Rev. Meanwhile, Duster had joined a rising new promotion known as ETW. Placed into an Elimination Chamber opposite five of the best in the business, Duster fought his way to the win. Defeating Bobby Six, Max Taylor, Josh 5, CJ Wright, and his old friend and former champion Michael Wright, Duster re-established himself as the top combatant in wrestling. The general manager of ETW turned out to be The Heel of Heels, DDanger, who began a campaign The Wayward Son Back in TcW, Duster trained day and night with The Rejects, honing his skills in preparation for his match with Alex. Firecracker, along with The Reverend, had former a new stable, The New Age Icons, made up of Big Daddy Bull and Red X, in order to battle The PVR. The two stable clashed several times, with The Rejects able to dominate despite The evil GM’s constant interference. Things became even bleaker for the former champion when Alex stole Jessica away from him. A bitter love triangle ensued, with Duster and Jessica fighting over his past offences as a drug addict. In the midst of a fist fight between Duster and Firecracker, Jessica announced she was pregnant. The father was later revealed to be Duster, who unfortunately fell back into a relapse, taking drugs given to him by Maddox. Jessica declared her love for The Wayward Son, but he was too distraught by the drugs to accept, and stormed out viciously. After many nights of drug overdosing, Duster was picked up by The Rev’s henchmen and brought to his office. There, The Rev claimed he would take Duster’s own child once he was born and raise him as his own. Duster could do nothing but listen as The Rev revealed his plan to kill Duster at End of The Line. Back in ETW, Duster’s new number one contender was revealed to be an upstart by the name of Caleb Spires. The young warrior began hounding Duster for advice, looking to gain his respect. Duster, being distracted by his personal matters with Jessica, sent Caleb away on several errands, building his character and distracting him all the while. After a number of amazing feats, Duster finally relented and began showing true respect for him. It was then that Spires superkicked Duster and revealed his allegiance to DDanger. Duster successfully defended his ETW Title at Driven, but not without The Heel of Heels seeking a further vendetta against him. At TcW End of the Line, Duster and his fellow Rejects put their plan into action to finally get their revenge against The Rev. After avoiding security, Duster broke into The GM’s office, only to find DDanger there waiting for him. He claimed he was holding The Rev in a safe spot, and offered to deliver him to Duster in exchange for something. When asked what, DDanger only asked Duster a simple question. “What’s more important to you? Redemption… or Revenge?” DDanger delivered The Rev as promised, and together with The Rejects, Duster killed him on the spot. Not wanting Jessica to know, he lied, and they promised to spend their lives together, no matter the outcome of the match. Duster then went one on one with his oldest friend, Firecracker, in a three stages of hell match. After a First Blood Match, a Hardcore Match, and finally a Ladder Match, Duster won back the title that he’d never lost. With the love of his life under his arm, The World Title over his shoulder, and a million fans all over the world chanting his name, Duster was happy once again. After so much strife, for one brief, fleeting moment… all was right in Duster’s world. Feud with DDanger Immediately after winning the title, The Heel of Heels revealed his plan. He had delivered The Reverend in exchange for forcing Duster to hand him The TcW World Championship. Reluctantly, Duster lay down on the mat, and watched as he put over his enemy for the title that was rightfully his. His life was once again, thrown into shambles. Retirement After the downfall of TCW and ETW, Shawn has retire from Pro wrestling, He now lives in his home town with his wife and Baby boy. Wrestling Facts Finishing Moves *'Burning Hammer'(Reverse Death Valley Driver) *'ThunderStruck' (Shuffle Superkick) Signature Moves Theme Music: I Want It All by Queen Mangers *Alex Firecracker *Jessica Mathers ---- Title History TcW Intercontinental Championship (X1) TcW Tag Team Championship (X2) W/ Alex Firecracker W/ The Thunder From Down Under TcW Hardcore Championship (X1) TcW World Champion (X2) ETW World Champion (Last) ---- Tag Teams and Stable The Pleasant Valley Rejects (Duster, Ricky V2 and Maddox) The Thunder From Down Under (Wally, Spaz and Duster) Duster and Firecracker Category:Wrestlers